The Point of Bonding
by VirtualAnime
Summary: 'He, ahem, killed her. Drank past the point of bonding, past the point of the blood-dark, past the point of crippling.' Dru wanted to find out what the point of bonding, blood-dark and crippling were about, so she made a deal with Christophe, but everything went downhill from there… My idea on what the point of bonding could be.


Hello, everyone! I've been working on this since November, since writer's block had taken a liking to me… Finally finished it yesterday, so please enjoy!

Again, let's just imagine that everyone (except the bad guys) in the Strange Angels series got along well.

* * *

**Point of Bonding- A Strange Angels Fanfic**

Dru Anderson hid in the shadows of the bushes, trying as hard as she could to stay quiet. A rustle far off, and a triumphant cry of "Found you!" followed by a curse.

_Huh, I guess Shanks found Graves…_

Mind you, this isn't an ordinary game of hide-and-seek- this was an exercise to train the wulfen how to track and to evade capture. Currently, Dru is in a bet with Christophe, which brings us to the reason on why this happened.

-Flashback-

Dru slouched in her seat, barely listening to the tutor as he droned on and on about the history of _djamphir_ and whatnot. The tutor took one look at Dru and sighed, a grin forming on his face.

"Milady?" He clicked his fingers in front of Dru's face.

Dru snapped to attention, and then frowned in annoyance at the tutor.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I hope that you are listening. After all, this is important."

"Enlighten me."

The tutor chuckled and leaned back on his chair.

"Well, Milady, you are about to learn why, when _djamphir_ drink from the vein, they only take three gulps."

Dru shot up as she remembered what Beaufort had said a long, long time ago**: **_'He, ahem, killed her. Drank past the point of bonding, past the point of the blood-dark, past the point of crippling.'_

"I see I have caught your attention, Milady."

"Oh yes. Tell me what the bonding, the blood-dark and the… crippling thing is about."

The tutor chuckled again and shut his book, gracefully standing up.

"Maybe next time, Milady."

"What!"

Just then, the door opened, revealing a very amused Christophe. Dru groaned and slumped back in her seat.

"How long have you been out there for?" She asked.

"Long enough." He replied.

"Well then. Milady, Reynard, I shall take my leave." The tutor gave a dramatic bow before leaving the room.

"Infuriating _djamphir_…" Dru growled.

Christophe chuckled and took his seat next to Dru, placing a quick kiss to her cheek.

"So, how is my little bird doing?"

"Great. I'm bored half to death, and I'm left without knowing what I want to know. Just peachy."

Silence took over for a while, until suddenly Christophe spoke up.

"Dru."

Dru knew that tone. It was a Look At Me tone, the kind he always used whenever he wanted her attention. So Dru turned to look at him, and her breath hitched when she saw the hungry, almost indecent, look in his winter eyes. And it wasn't the look that said 'bloodhunger'. This was a look that made a blush go to Dru's face and a shiver of anticipation roll down her spine.

"What?" She managed to say, keeping up her Tough Girl act.

"I'll make you a deal. The wulfen have a seek-and-evade practice at noon. If you can hide away from me until practice ends, I will tell you what you want to know. If not," His eyes turned dark, voice turned husky, "I will _show_ you what 'bonding' means, and leave you in the dark about the other two. So, deal?"

Dru shivered as she considered her options. Either she accepts the deal and learn about all three, or, if she loses, about one of them, or she waits till the next class to learn about them.

Dru never had the patience, though.

"Deal."

Which brings us to the present, with Dru crouched amongst the bushes and being very, very silent. There was no breeze, so her cinnamon bun scent wouldn't reach any one of the wulfen and, most importantly, Christophe.

_Come to think of it, I haven't seen him anywhere. Where is he?_

She knew that he could've done the 'invisible' thing, and she hadn't got around to knowing how yet, but if there's one thing that'll give him away, it was his apple pie scent, so Dru was on full alert for that.

"Found you!" Shanks yelled. She could almost _hear_ him smirk.

"Damn you." Nathalie said playfully.

It would have been possible to add a little more _f*k you_ into her tone, but ever since they have become a couple, it was pretty hard for either of them. Dru smiled at that.

"_Sweet isn't it." _

Dru whirled around at the sound of Christophe's voice, but saw no one. She sniffed the air, nothing.

_Am I imagining things?_

It had been just over a year since she discovered her love for Christophe. She hadn't told him yet, but she got the idea that he knew, since he'd become more affectionate with her.

"Huh, now I'm over-thinking things… but that was something Chris would say, with that mocking tone of his…" Dru muttered rather fondly.

"What would I say?"

Dru gasped and turned around again, but saw no one. When she turned back around, he was suddenly _there_.

"Jesus-!" Dru fell back.

Christophe cocked his head to the side, clearly amused.

"Do I really sound mocking?" He asked.

"Yes, you do." Dru replied, picking herself up.

_At least, you are when speaking to other people…_

"Oh? Do I offend you with that tone, then?"

There it was. That gentle tone he always used around Dru, the tone that was reserved for her, and only her.

"N-no, you don't use that mocking tone with me very often…" Dru said truthfully.

"So what tone do I use, hmm?"

Dru blushed a bright red and shook her head.

"Nothing of your concern."

She got up to leave, but Christophe was faster. He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him, holding her tight against his chest.

"Ah, ah. Remember our deal?"

His breath was hot against her ear, and she shivered involuntarily.

"What deal?" Dru asked, playing dumb.

"Now, now, _kochana_, backing out of the deal so soon? So easily defeated."

That stroked Dru's competitive flame. She turned around – or, at least tried to- and glared at him.

"Never." She growled.

"So… you ready to experience the point of bonding?"

Dru jerked in shock and twisted completely around, stared right into his eyes.

"WHAT?"

"I said I'd show you, right?"

"But I thought you meant pictures or a documentary or something!"

Christophe chuckled, resting his forehead on hers.

"The act of bonding is… done in private. No one thinks to record such as act."

"Why?"

Dru immediately regretted asking that question. Judging by the look in his eyes, the reason can't be any good.

"Shall we go to a more… comfortable, private area before we discuss this?" Christophe asked, his voice turning husky.

Before Dru could reply, Christophe was already dragging her off.

Dru did not like where they had ended up: in her room, with the door locked and bolted, shutters on the windows closed and the curtains drawn, plunging the room into half-darkness.

Currently, Christophe had backed Dru up against a wall and had trapped her there, hands on the wall on either side of her shoulders.

"Well, _kochana_," He smirked, "Before we go on, care to tell me what you know about the act of bonding?"

"I-I," Dru stammered, stopped, steadied herself, "I know that it involves the drinking of blood…"

"True, true… but there is another part to it."

He grabbed her arms, but gently, and threw her onto the bed, pining her down with his legs at her hips.

"This part is the reason why no one thinks to record it. It's… intimate."

The puzzle clicked into place in Dru's head.

_Intimate, on the bed, private…_

"The act of bonding involves s-s-SEX?" Dru blushed a bright red, much to her annoyance.

"That's right."

Dru glared at Christophe. He wasn't even flustered, not one bit!

"Did you plan this?" Dru growled.

"Some of it." He smirked with that mocking tone.

Taunting her, willing her to fall into his trap so that he could have his way with his precious little bird.

Truth be told, Christophe knew that she loved him a long time ago. If the blushes and stolen glances weren't enough clues, the one thing that completely gave her away was the fact that she was very relaxed around him, and would unconsciously lean towards him. She didn't tense up like she used to when he touched her, and she always seemed happy whenever he was around.

So he started showing her more affection, showing her that he still loved her, and was delighted when she returned the effort, thought rather hesitantly, almost shyly. He wanted to take this slow, but with the way Dru was now after she'd bloomed, well… let's just say he had some… problems.

One of the problems being that the other _djamphir_ were beginning to get attracted to her. Dru never went anywhere without a whole bunch of eyes staring longingly at her, though she never paid them any attention.

But the biggest problem was that Christophe wanted her, now. He wanted her so bad that he kept dreaming about her. So he decided to do the act of bonding with Dru, his one and only. As he thought about how to tell her about his idea, he overheard Dru and her tutor, and his chance came. He made her a deal.

During the seek-and-evade practice, Christophe had cheated. Truth is, he had been watching Dru all along, making use of the shadows. He was careful to keep a safe distance. Watching Dru crouch among the bushes, one hand on the ground for balance, eyes bright and alert, he fell in love with her over and over again. When she muttered about him having a mocking tone with a gentle, fond voice, he couldn't hide any longer. So he made himself known.

And now his plan was in action. There she was, his little bird, in his arms. Her hair spread out on the pillows, cheeks flushed, eyes flashing, which only made her more beautiful to Christophe.

"Well?" Dru snapped.

"Hmm?" He smirked.

"What now?" She rolled her eyes.

"Oh…? Eager to begin?"

"N-no! Chris, get OFF me!"

"No."

With a speed too fast for Dru to catch, he took her shirt off before taking his off, and pressed his whole body against hers. Upon skin-on-skin contact, Dru gasped and arched her back, unconsciously rubbing against that _one_ spot, causing Christophe to groan. After that, it was so passionate and sensual that Dru was moaning and screaming most of the time, and when they were finally joined as one, they drank each other's blood, but this time there was no pain, only pleasure, as they shared the other's essence. An invisible link had formed between them, connecting spirit and mind to the other.

When their heated passion finally died down, Dru fell into a contented sleep in Christophe's arms.

* * *

Dru was the first to stir. Looking up, she smiled to see Christophe still fast asleep, and gently gave him a kiss before looking at the clock. It was already night. She tried to slip out of Christophe's arms, but they tightened around her and his eyes slowly opened.

"Good morning." He smiled.

"Good night," Dru smiled back, "Come on, we need to get up."

Dru began to sit up, but was pulled back down again.

"No. Let's stay here."

"Christophe, no. Come on. What about my lessons? What about _malaika_ practice?"

He smirked and rolled her over so that he was on top, leaning down to nuzzle her neck.

"Lessons are cancelled today, and you deserve a break from practice. Now…" He ground his hips onto hers, eliciting a moan from the girl beneath him.

"Again…?" Dru sighed.

"Why not?"

"The bonding part is over, Chris. Enough. I am yours now, and we have plenty of time." Dru blushed at her words, but was really happy to be bonded to the one she loved.

"Hmm… yes, you are mine, as I am yours, but…" He chuckled, "My dear _milna_, once is not enough for me. It'll never be enough. You are truly… delicious."

"D-don't say something like that!"

He silenced all other protests by sealing her lips with his own. Soon, Dru was responding to him, wriggling her body against his.

"Evidently, once isn't enough for you either, my little bird." Christophe chuckled.

Dru rolled her eyes and pulled him in for another heated kiss as their night (day, whatever) started all over again.

* * *

- In the Conference Room-

The whole Council, including Dru's friends, were waiting for their Milady, and yet she was nowhere to be seen. Christophe was missing as well.

"Where are they?" Nathalie sighed.

"Dunno…" Bruce shrugged.

"I think I know." Graves smirked, walking into the room with a disturbed-looking Benjamin in tow.

"Spill." Shanks said.

A while later, everyone except Graves, Shanks and Nathalie sported blushing, disturbed looks, especially Dibs. When Dru and Christophe finally came to meet with the group, the atmosphere was so awkward that Dru immediately knew that the whole group knew what she and Christophe had been up to for the past 4 hours… For the next few days, Graves and Benjamin both had a bruise on their heads, Nathalie wouldn't stop teasing Dru, and Augustine wouldn't stop bothering Christophe.

* * *

Dru and Christophe were bonded, the close equivalent to marriage (and they did have a real and formal wedding soon after), but, many years later, although both were grownups with duties, nights like the time they bonded never ceased to exist.

"I love you, Dru."

"I love you too, Christophe."

-End-

* * *

Well, that's it! I know that they may seem quite out-of-character, and I'm sorry for that. The next fanfic will be soon, I promise.

Reviews are love, everyone! :)


End file.
